Gundam Wing Trek
by Erszebeth
Summary: Chapitre 4 : Beam me up Trowie ! Quand GW et Star Trek rentrent en collision et que Heero a les oreilles pointues et que Duo est encore plus remuant que d'habitude, on peut s'attendre au pire !
1. Parodie, the final frontier

Ce fic est dédicacé à Sakurazukalori, mon inestimable béta. Sans elle, ce fic n'aurait jamais été imaginé ni conçu ni même tout simplement faisable. Seule elle à la culture Trekienne nécessaire pour me soutenir dans cette aventure !

Avis : Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Le présent fic est une fusion loufoque avec Star Trek. Vous ne connaissez pas l'univers de ce space opéra ? Pas de problème, parce que les Gboys non plus ! 

Ce fic étant une parodie, nous vous prions de ne pas lire en mangeant ou en buvant. Tout étranglement de rire dû au non respect des consignes de sécurité ne pourra pas être reproché à l'auteur. Vous lisez à vos risques et périls.

Tout le monde est prêt ?

Energize !

Avec :

Duo : Capitaine Smirk (Kirk)

Heero : Second in command Spook (Spock)

Trowa : Enginer Trowie (Scotty)

Quatre : Lieutenant HipHipHoura (Uhura)

Wufeï : Docteur MacCrow (mon dieu le mauvais jeu de mot…mais enfin, Wufeï reste un Mac comme ça…) (MacCoy)

_Erszebeth_

_Gundam Wing Trek_

_Prologue :__ Parodie, the final frontier…_

"Ouchie ! Mais où qu'on est ?"__

Car on pouvait à l'évidence se poser la question. L'instant d'avant les 5 gundams fonçaient sur la terre et pouf, pile au moment où ils allaient passer dans l'atmosphère histoire de griller comme des cochons dans leurs carapace en gundamium en attendant d'atteindre la Terre, les cinq pilotes se retrouvaient à bord d'un étrange  vaisseau, sur la passerelle pour être exacte.

Une passerelle de commande ma foi très science fiction des années 60 où ils semblaient, pour le moment du moins, être seuls. Des diodes multicolores s'allumaient toutes les cinq secondes et des petits bip pseudo technoïdes mais néanmoins très sympathiques se faisaient entendre. Duo se retrouvait tout d'un coup dans un confortable fauteuil en skaï beige crème très design ( Enfin, ce qui était design dans les années 60, quoi !) et en regardant autour de lui, il aperçut Heero Yuy, ce qui aurait normalement dû être une vision réconfortante…

Mais à cause de certains détails pour le moins *étranges*, cela ne l'était pas du tout.

"Hum. Heero, est ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer, petit un ce qu'on fiche ici et petit deux, pourquoi tu as des oreilles pointues, les cheveux lissés, de l'ombre à paupière grise sur les yeux et que tu portes ce qui semble être un pyjama bleu ?"

Heero réfléchit un instant, rassemblant les données dans sa tête et les traitant dans un processus logique qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un ordinateur. Contemplant Duo un instant, il haussa délicatement un sourcil un poil moins broussailleux que d'habitude avant de répondre :

"Hn. C'est tout à fait illogique et je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Duo. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu portes toi aussi un "pyjama". Sauf que le tien," ajouta t'il avec un léger fléchissement de la bouche qui plus prononcé aurait pu passer pour un sourire, "est très exactement ce qui me semble être la teinte "beige chiasse", si tu m'excuses ce langage. Vraiment fascinant."

Les yeux de Duo se baissèrent sur sa mise et il constata avec horreur que son ami qui avait récemment acquis des oreilles pointues avait raison.

"Kuwa ? Mais c'est quoi cette sale blague ? Où sont passés mes élégants vêtements noirs ? Comment puis-je prétendre être cool en portant cette couleur maudite des dieux ? Et où son mes putains de Rayban ? Bref et pour être clair si vous ne l'aviez pas compris, C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !!!"

"Dans l'espace, personne ne t'entendra crier… Enfin, sauf nous et tu nous casses les oreilles Duo, sans compter que tes hurlements ne nous font pas vraiment avancer", grogna Wufeï en se grattant le nez pensivement et en contemplant lui aussi la passerelle infiniment kitsch avec un vague dégoût. 

Dans sa cruauté, l'adversité avait été tendre avec Duo : il avait toujours sa très chère tresse. D'ailleurs, en parlant de capillarité, les cheveux précédemment lissés de Heero commençaient visiblement à rebiquer dans son style habituel. Quelque soit le coin où ils avaient atterri, il était rassurant de voir qu'il ne pouvait influer sur leurs personnalités que jusqu'à un certain point.

Quoique. Wufeï, Trowa et Quatre semblaient eux aussi avoir subit quelques… Modifications. Tous trois portaient des uniformes semblables, bien que celui de Quatre était sensiblement plus court et sexy, comprenez par là qu'il portait un habit de femme et que par un caprice de l'univers où ils se trouvaient tout d'un coup, il se retrouvait pourvu de tout ce qu'il fallait pour le remplir. Sa peau n'était plus si laiteuse que ça d'ailleurs, ce qui fait  que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vraiment l'air d'être un arabe.

"…"

C'est tout ce que trouvait à dire Trowa en s'apercevant que son amant était soudain… Une amante. Remarquez, il n'était pas d'habitude beaucoup plus loquace, donc ça ne nous change pas vraiment. Quatre, lui, géra la situation en éclatant en sanglots. (D'une manière très féminine, d'ailleurs…)

Wufeï lui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Ce qu'il fit :

"INJUSTICE !"

Il semble bien qu'il y ait des choses qui ne changent pas quelque soit l'univers où l'on se trouve…


	2. Leçon de physique trekienne pour les nul...

Dédicacé à Laurie ma béta, pour son abnégation à corriger mes virgules et son enthousiasme en général !

Nombre de fois où Heero hausse un sourcil dans ce chapitre : Un max !

Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Le présent fic est une fusion loufoque avec Star Trek. Vous ne connaissez pas l'univers de ce space opéra ? Pas de problème, parce que les Gboys non plus ! 

Ce fic étant une parodie, nous vous prions de ne pas lire en mangeant ou en buvant. Tout étranglement de rire dû au non respect des consignes de sécurité ne pourra pas être reproché à l'auteur. Vous lisez à vos risques et périls.

Tout le monde est prêt ?

Energize !

Duo : Capitaine Smirk (Kirk)

Heero : Second in command Spook (Spock)

Trowa : Enginer Trowie (Scotty)

Quatre : Lieutenant HipHipHoura (Uhura)

Wufeï : Docteur MacCrow (mon dieu le mauvais jeu de mot…mais enfin, Wufeï reste un Mac comme ça…) (MacCoy)

_Erszebeth_

_Gundam__ Wing Trek_

_Chapitre 1 : Leçons de physique Trekienne pour les nuls_

Au milieu de la confusion générale, Duo reprit le cap bien que ses yeux soient scotchés sur les formes pour le moins avantageuses de Quatre. Pour quelqu'un de résolument gay, elles semblaient curieusement le fasciner :

"Ok. Nous sommes dans un endroit inconnu sans savoir comment on est arrivés là. Bien que les nouvelles formes de Quatre soit particulièrement alléchantes, je crois qu'on devrait pas trop traîner dans le coin. Une idée ?"

Wufeï montra du doigt les consoles des ordinateurs :

"Je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut pour nous renseigner dans les consoles de commande juste derrière"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et les cinq pilotes bien entraînés eurent vite fait de comprendre le fonctionnement de ces ordinateurs perfectionnés afin d'en retirer les informations nécessaires.

Au bout d'un moment, Duo s'exclama :

"Ça alors ! Venez voir, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Dans la liste de l'équipage, il y a cinq types qui nous ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Et vous savez quoi ? Mon alter ego est le capitaine de ce vaisseau ! Le capitaine Smirk !"

Wufeï laissa retomber sa tête dans ses mains, l'air accablé :

"Duo capitaine d'un vaisseau spatial ? C'est la fin du monde ! L'apocalypse ! Un météore va nous tomber dessus !"

Les trois autres pilotes ne firent pas de commentaires mais pensaient exactement la même chose que Wufeï.

Mais l'américain n'avait pas fini ses découvertes et il continua, ignorant les remarques du chinois :

"Toi Heero tu es mon second de commande, tu t'appelles Spook et tu es demi-vulcain, c'est pour ça que tu as des oreilles d'elfe, Wufeï tu est le médecin de bord et tu t'appelles MacCrow, Trowa s'appelle Trowie et il est le chef technicien et toi Quatre, tu es HipHipHourra, l'officier des communications… ça alors, les gars, vous pensez à ce que je pense ?"

"Hn. Nous sommes dans un univers alternatif !" grogna Heero  Tout autour, des soupirs se firent entendre. Ce n'était déjà pas assez de faire la guerre à 15 ans, non, il fallait aussi être envoyé dans un univers loufoque pour y résoudre tous les problèmes imaginables et accessoirement trouver le moyen de retourner chez soi. Et bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient même pas 

se permettre le luxe d'éprouver un choc culturel et esthétique au milieu des diodes bipantes…

Mais bien sûr, Duo voyait toujours la vie en rose, c'était à se demander ce que ses compagnons feraient sans lui :

"Trop cool les gars, on est peut être des pirates de l'espace dans cette dimension !"

Wufeï cassa très vite ces belles illusions :

"Désolé de te décevoir mais c'est pas dans cette dimension que tu auras un rayon delta dans le bras gauche Duo. D'après les documents que j'ai trouvé, ce vaisseau appartient à la fédération des planètes unies"

"Donc, ces horreurs que nous portons sont des UNIFORMES ? Nous ne portons pas des pyjamas ordinaires, mais des pyjamas de l'espace sponsorisés par une organisation militaire ! C'est encore pire ! Ont-ils au moins une fonction spéciale qui pourrait excuser le fait qu'ils sont ignobles et en faux velours 100 % polyester en plus ?"

Heero examina d'un œil critique son uniforme bleu et celui de Wufeï, l'uniforme toujours beige chiasse de Duo et les uniformes rouges de Trowa et de Quatre afin de livrer son analyse :

"Je dirais que leurs seules fonctions sont d'être moulants… Et moches"

"Et moi j'aurais deux mots à dire à leur styliste. Enfin, après cette brillante observation de mon second, vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?"

Quatre désigna une console :

"Le journal de bord du capitaine est resté en enregistrement. Il a dû se passer quelque chose, nous devrions l'écouter pour savoir quoi…Ordinateur, diffuser dernière entrée du journal de bord"

L'ordinateur bipa obséquieusement avant de faire entendre la voix de Duo, sauf que ce n'était pas celle de leur Duo, mais celle du Duo de cette dimension, c'est-à-dire la voix du commandant James D. Smirk :

"Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 153192.4. L'Enterprise survole la planète Darius 5 où l'équipage tout entier s'est vu donner quartier libre. Dans 2h nous partirons pour notre prochain assignement sur la planète Psion mais mon équipe et moi-même avons constaté des anomalies spatiales autour de Darius 5. Dans les dernières 24 heures, des déchirures énergétiques se sont concentrées tout autour du vaisseau. Spook craint que… WRAAASHH Alerte rouge, l'Enterprise est touché !..."

Le silence se fit sur l'enregistrement et quelques instants après, la voix de Duo, la vraie celle là, éclata au beau milieu du silence :

"Ouchie ! Mais où qu'on est ?"

La voix de Heero s'éleva calmement :

"Ordinateur, arrêter enregistrement. Bon, nous savons qu'en rentrant dans l'atmosphère nous étions pris dans le champ énergétique créé par sa résistance. Il semble qu'au même moment, dans cette dimension, nos 5 alter ego aient également été pris dans un champ énergétique, vraisemblablement dans une sorte d'orage subspacial. Nous avons été envoyés dans leur dimension et probablement eux dans la nôtre, quoiqu'il soit difficile d'en être sûr à cent pour cent"

"Alter ego ou pas, MacCrow n'a pas intérêt à rayer le délicat blindage de Nataku ou il finira en shish kebab sur mon katana" dit Wufeï d'un ton farouche.

"Mais comment faire pour rentrer chez nous ?" couina Quatre, le nez toujours dans son mouchoir.

"Il suffit de reproduire l'explosion énergétique qui a provoqué notre déplacement inter-dimensionnel" dit Wufeï.

Trowa secoua la tête :

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple… Il nous faut générer exactement la même dose d'énergie que celle qui nous a envoyé ici pour retourner chez nous, sans quoi on pourrait finir dans une dimension encore plus farfelue que celle là"

"Ce qu'on ne veut absolument pas" ajouta Quatre d'une voix aiguë.

"Pour calculer l'énergie exacte, il nous faut le taux de résistance de l'atmosphère terrestre ainsi que la masse et la vitesse respective de chaque gundam lors de sa rentrée dans l'atmosphère…" dit Heero, réfléchissant à voix haute.

Duo secoua la tête :

"Mais comment on va faire ? Je connais le poids du Deathscythe mais certainement pas ma vitesse de rentrée dans l'atmosphère !"

"Moi non plus" dit Wufeï "Mais c'est un problème que nous devons résoudre. Si seulement nous avions un moyen…"

"Nous avons tous forcément regardé notre compteur de vélocité," résonna Heero "ne serait ce que pour vérifier à quelle vitesse nous rentrions dans l'atmosphère et pour mieux contrôler nos gundams"

"Bien sûr, c'est dans les procédures."

"Alors l'info est là, dans ton cerveau comme dans le mien ou celui de Wufeï… Si seulement on pouvait débloquer ce souvenir…nous pourrions calculer la masse d'énergie nécessaire…"

Chaque pilote se tut un moment, réfléchissant au problème. Enfin Wufeï s'exprima :

"Il y aurait bien l'hypnotisme mais la plupart des gens y sont résistants. Surtout les idiots" ajouta-t'il avec un petit sourire en coin en regardant Duo.

Depuis toujours les deux pilotes se lançaient des petites piques. Par un caprice de cet univers, Wufeï semblait encore plus horripilant qu'il ne l'était originalement. Ce n'est donc pas une surprise si Duo lui répondit du tac au tac :

"Merci Wufeï. Tu nous es à peu près aussi utile qu'une machine de préservatifs au Vatican. Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi"

Le sourire de Wufeï s'accentua légèrement et il répondit suavement :

"Mais de rien mon capitaine"

C'est à ce moment là que leur conversation fut interrompue par un son perçant ressemblant à peu près à un "Uuuuwiiiuuu" et qu'une voix se fit entendre :

"Sulu à capitaine"

Sans perdre son sang froid légendaire, Duo répondit :

"Oui monsieur Sulu ?"

"Tout va bien ? Il y a eu un choc, qu'est ce que c'était ?"

" Un orage subspacial nous a frappé mais tout va bien"

"Heureusement. Ces trucs là créent souvent des paradoxes spatio-temporels et nous en avons déjà eu… Combien déjà ?"

Les 5 G-boys se concertèrent du regard avant que Duo ne réponde d'un ton léger :

"Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de compter monsieur Sulu"

Estimant le sujet clos, Sulu changea de sujet :

" L'équipage a presque fini de regagner le vaisseau. Nous sommes attendus dans une vingtaine d'heures sur la planète Psion, que dois-je faire capitaine ?"

Duo réfléchit rapidement avant de donner sa réponse :

"Rentrez les coordonnées pour la planète Psion dès que tout le monde est à bord. Mon senior staff et moi même allons nous reposer sur ordre du docteur MacCrow, nous avons été méchamment secoués par le choc. Prévenez-nous une fois arrivés à destination"

"Bien mon capitaine"

La communication finie, Duo regarda ses quatre coéquipiers et remarqua que Heero était (encore !) en train de hausser un sourcil. C'était une nouvelle expression faciale pour le pilote japonais qui n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup. Correction, c'était sa première expression faciale car on ne pouvait pas appeler l'immobilisme granitique qui le caractérisait d'habitude une expression. Dans un sens, c'était presque aussi beau que de voir son enfant faire ses premiers pas.

Mais la raison pour laquelle Duo était "ému" était tout à fait différente…

"C'est amusant cette nouvelle manière de hausser le sourcil que tu as… ça te va… Plutôt bien."

_"C'est tellement sexy que si il ne s'arrête pas tout de suite je vais lui sauter dessus _!" pensa Duo dans son for intérieur.

Dans cet univers, sa libido déjà athlétique semblait bien avoir encore augmenté. 

Heero grogna à son habitude, sa manière de faire savoir au monde que le message était bien parvenu jusqu'à ses capteurs auditifs :

"Hn"

Mais Duo le fixait toujours et si Heero avait eu un moins bon contrôle de son corps, il aurait peut être bien commis l'acte impensable de rougir, c'est-à-dire de verdir, vu qu'il était, dans cet univers au moins, un vulcain. Ceci explique sans doute qu'une fois dans l'intimité des quartiers de Spook, Heero se mit devant la  glace et s'entraîna une demi-heure au délicat art du haussé de sourcil avant que son bon sens et sa logique ne lui susurrent qu'il avait l'air débile.

Car oui, il avait bien fallut une demi-heure à son bon sens et à sa logique pour vaincre le barrage d'hormones qui s'était levé quand Duo lui avait jeté ce regard plein de promesses et de sous entendus.

Ça promettait pour la suite…__

*****

Une petite review c'est agréable…


	3. Vie sexuelle du vulcain et phaseur charg...

Ce fic est dédicacé à Laurie, ma toujours aussi inestimable bêta, pour son soutien, son abnégation avec mes tirets, mes virgules et mes fautes idiotes.

Nombre de fois où Heero hausse un sourcil dans ce chapitre : 3

Le présent fic est une fusion loufoque avec Star Trek. Vous ne connaissez pas l'univers de ce space opéra ? Pas de problème, parce que les Gboys non plus ! 

Avis : Ce fic étant une parodie, nous vous prions de ne pas lire en mangeant ou en buvant. Tout étranglement de rire dû au non respect des consignes de sécurité ne pourra pas être reproché à l'auteur. Vous lisez à vos risques et périls.

Tout le monde est prêt ?

Energize !

Duo : Capitaine Smirk (Kirk)

Heero : Second in command Spook (Spock)

Trowa : Enginer Trowie (Scotty)

Quatre : Lieutenant HipHipHoura (Uhura)

Wufeï : Docteur MacCrow (mon dieu le mauvais jeu de mot…mais enfin, Wufeï reste un Mac comme ça…) (MacCoy)

_Erszebeth_

_Gundam__ Wing Trek_

_Chapitre deux : Vie sexuelle du vulcain et phaseur chargé_

Après avoir pris un peu de repos, les cinq pilotes s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à l'infirmerie pour discuter de la situation. Wufeï, Trowa et Heero étaient à l'heure mais il semblait bien que Duo et Quatre soient en retard, le premier parce qu'il n'aimait pas se soustraire à l'étreinte de son lit et le deuxième parce qu'il avait quelques… modifications à faire du fait du changement de genre de son corps.

L'occasion était idéale pour Heero d'aborder un problème qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille dès que Duo s'était mis à mater les formes pleines de Quatre et d'autres membres féminins de l'équipage. Un problème qu'il avait beau retourner en tous sens mais qu'il ne savait pas comment régler, raison pour laquelle il devait en faire part à ses coéquipiers.

"On a un problème. Duo se met à mater les filles et Quatre en particulier."

"….!!!" 

Trowa lui jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur mais ne dit rien. La réaction de Wufeï fut plus valorisante :

"Duo ? Mais il aime encore plus les hommes que n'importe quelle femme ! Et d'ailleurs, tout le monde sait que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne décide de te sauter dessus !"

Autant le dire tout de suite, ça faisait un moment que la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre Duo et Heero rendaient les trois autres pilotes nerveux. En fait, il avait même fait un pari sur combien de temps la situation resterait au point mort avant que l'un des deux décide de passer à l'action. Heero bien heureusement ignorait tout cela. Non seulement il aurait été outré, mais, sans doute par pure perversion se serait-il débrouillé pour qu'aucun des trois pilotes ne gagne.

"Après avoir analysé la situation, je pense que c'est cet univers qui cause cette modification du comportement sexuel chez lui. Wufeï, ici tu es docteur, je compte sur toi pour arranger le problème."

"Une minute Yuy ! Pourquoi tu me refiles le bébé ?"

Heero y avait déjà pensé. S'il était incapable de savoir comment Duo marchait car pour lui Duo était illogique (une des raisons pour laquelle l'américain le fascinait, d'ailleurs), Wufeï lui semblait très bien savoir s'y prendre avec le pilote du Deathscythe.

"Si tu réfléchis cinq secondes à la situation, tu t'apercevras que je n'ai jamais rien compris à Duo. Cette observation est toujours valable dans l'univers où nous nous trouvons."

Lentement la surprise de Wufeï fit place sur son visage à un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Enfin Wufeï avait le moyen de faire bouger les choses entre les deux têtes de mules, une occasion à ne pas louper d'autant que si ces deux là concluaient dans la semaine, ce serait lui qui gagnerait le pari. Même dans un univers alternatif, il ne perdait pas le sens des priorités. 

"Très bien. Voilà la solution au problème. Tu le chopes, le coinces dans tes quartiers et tu fixes son attention sur toi."

Le sourcil droit de Heero sursauta brusquement, battant sans aucun doute le record olympique de hauteur du haussé de sourcil, montrant ainsi que son possesseur était incroyablement choqué par le franc parlé du chinois.

"Comment ça ?"

Wufeï ne chercha même pas à dissimuler le fait que son sourire s'élargissait encore si c'était possible. C'était incroyablement fun de démonter Heero et il sentait qu'il commençait à y prendre goût.

"Faut te faire un dessin, Spook ? Tu le séduis, fais un strip tease, n'importe quoi. Il est visible qu'en arrivant ici, sa libido déjà dramatiquement haute a encore augmenté. Il faut donc la satisfaire. Et ne me dis pas que cette perspective ne te réjouit pas… Tu auras beau dire tout ce que tu veux… J'ai vu comment tu regardais Duo quand tu pensais que personne ne pouvait te voir. Ça fera d'une pierre deux coups, on en a tous plus qu'assez de vous voir tourner autour du pôt tous les deux."

Quelque peu statufié, Heero réprima un grognement. En effet, il était attiré par le pilote américain mais il ne savait pas du tout comment rendre son intérêt visible et compréhensible pour Duo, sans compter que son entraînement lui criait de ne pas se rendre vulnérable en exposant ce qu'il ressentait réellement, même à ses coéquipiers.

"Hn. Occupe-toi de tes oignons Chang."

"Hey, c'est toi qui m'as demandé mon avis !"

Finalement Trowa choisit ce moment pour se mêler à la conversation :

"Ne me dis pas que tu as peur Heero… Où est passé ton credo "Suis tes émotions" ?"

Certes, Trowa ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il savait l'ouvrir quand c'était nécessaire. Et bien qu'il ne parle pas assez pour qu'on puisse faire la différence, il semblait bien que de se trouver dans cette dimension lui ajoutait un curieux petit accent écossais.

"Je suis demi vulcain… Je n'ai pas d'émotions."

Wufeï regarda Trowa  ; tous deux cachaient à peine leur amusement :

"Je parie n'importe quoi que la situation finira par exploser avant que nous quittions cet univers alternatif."

Trowa haussa les épaules :

"Tenu. Heero est trop coincé"

Heero lui était juste outré par l'ensemble de la situation :

"HN. Je suis encore là vous savez."

Mais les deux autres pilotes l'ignorèrent :

"Si tu perds Trowa, j'ai le droit de mater Quatre en petite tenue… Et toi en kilt écossais"

Sans un mot, Trowa aquiesça pour valider le pari.

A cette évocation, Heero haussa un deuxième sourcil… Certaines choses ne devraient jamais être imaginées. Les ignorant le mieux possible, il dit, histoire de faire revenir la discussion sur des rails plus sains (c'est-à-dire sans rayures écossaises et petite culotte affriolante) :

"Sans compter que si la libido de Duo a augmenté, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir la cadence."

A ces mots, Wufeï éclata de rire. Il se payait le trip de sa vie :

"Ai-je bien entendu ? Le soldat parfait s'estimerait-il déjà vaincu ?"

Etonnamment, ce fut Trowa qui répondit à cette question rhétorique, ses lèvres relevées d'un demi millimètre, ce qui pour lui signifiait un franc sourire :

"Non Wufeï, il a juste peur des répercussions physiques… C'est-à-dire de ne pas pouvoir marcher droit pendant une semaine !"

Il fallut à Wufeï s'asseoir sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie pour calmer le fou rire qui l'avait pris lorsqu'il avait tenté de visualiser ce que Trowa venait de dire. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à reprendre sa respiration, il répondit à un Heero dont l'expression faciale à elle seule criait "omae o korosu" :

"Pas de panique. Tes capacités physiques ont encore augmenté dans cet univers et ton endurance devrait pouvoir te faire tenir la route."

C'est à ce moment-là que Duo et Quatre firent leur apparition et Heero ne répondit donc rien, se contentant de hausser une énième fois le sourcil droit d'un air outré.

Immédiatement, Heero remarqua que Duo, stratégiquement placé derrière l'arabe, suivait du regard et de la tête le balancement des fesses de Quatre avec toute la synchronisation d'un chien fixant la balle lors d'un match de tennis. Droite, gauche, droite, gauche, l'américain suivait le rythme sans faillir et avait l'air positivement fasciné…

Et Heero sentit monter en lui un sentiment qui ne lui était pas familier.

_Hn. Duo mate Quatre_. _Est-ce de la jalousie que je ressens lorsque j'ai envie de choper Duo et de lui sauter dessus pour marquer mon territoire ? Est-ce de la jalousie si j'ai soudainement envie de tordre le cou de Quatre ?_

_La situation devient alarmante. Peut-être devrais-je suivre les conseils de Chang ?_

Dieu seul sait comment cette situation aurait pu finir si Wufeï n'avait pas eu le tact et la délicatesse de se gratter la gorge, faisant ainsi lever le nez à Duo qui réalisa ainsi qu'il était parvenu à destination. Il avait été tellement intéressé par l'arrière train de Quatre qu'il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

Il fit donc un grand sourire pour reprendre contenance et dit :

"Tout le monde est là ? Bien, nous pouvons commencer le briefing de la prochaine mission, histoire de nous familiariser avec le matériel et les règlements de la fédération. Ce serait gênant si nous commettions un impair qui pourrait révéler notre véritable identité"

Trowa commença son exposé sur les machines et la technique couramment utilisées par la fédération :

"Pour se transporter sur la planète, ils utilisent un télétransporteur. Vous montez sur la plateforme, la machine vous décompose et vous recompose sur le sol de la planète."

Wufeï croisa les bras :

"Quelle merveille technologique ! Peux-tu nous expliquer simplement le processus ?"

Trowa fit simple, pour que tout le monde comprenne :

"La machine décompose le sujet à l'état moléculaire, numérote les molécules et les recolle dans l'ordre à l'endroit indiqué par le technicien"

Duo fronça les sourcils :

"Uuh, et si ça les recolle mal, je peux me retrouver avec le nombril sur le front ?"

Trowa leur livra la réponse, le visage sans expression :

"C'est techniquement possible, même si très improbable. D'après ce que j'ai lu dans la mémoire du vaisseau, il y avait dans les premiers temps de nombreux accidents qui causaient aux victimes au mieux des dégâts comme avoir un bras qui leur sortait des fesses, au pire de se retrouver à l'état de bouse de molécules non-identifiées. La technique s'est bien améliorée depuis."

Un frisson nerveux parcourut les autres pilotes à la pensée de ces visions d'horreur et Duo dit, quelque peu secoué :

"Alors là, merci vieux, on est vachement rassurés !"

Trowa passa à l'objet suivant sans commentaires et saisit un petit truc argenté et doré sur la table la plus proche :

"Ceci est un communicateur. Ça marche en gros comme un téléphone portable qui fonctionnerait même dans l'espace. Pour l'utiliser, il faut tourner la molette jusqu'à obtenir la fréquence de coms de l'Enterprise."

Les quatre autres pilotes hochèrent la tête, ils savaient tous tourner une molette. Finalement Trowa montra le dernier objet à ses partenaires et Quatre le prit sur la table :

"Ceci est un phaseur et c'est l'arme de service de tout agent de la fédération. Là aussi il se règle à la molette, vous avez plusieurs puissances qui vont de "paralysie" à "réglé pour tuer".

Quatre tritura la molette et soudain le phaseur envoya un rayon sur Duo qui s'écroula KO sur le sol. Quatre eut la décence de paraître gêné :

"Oups, désolé Duo"

"Comme vient de le démontrer Quatre, il suffit ensuite d'appuyer sur le bouton pour faire feu" continua Trowa, pas le moins du monde démonté par  ce qui venait de se produire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Quatre. Celui-ci faisait sa meilleure imitation de petit ange et vous pouviez presque voir une auréole au-dessus de sa tête, mais Trowa savait à quoi s'en tenir.

"Et bien comme ça, plus besoin de le surveiller Heero, tu devrais être content" dit Wufeï en se grattant la tête.

Heero ne dit rien et se pencha pour ramasser Duo avant de le mettre sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie.

"Il est juste paralysé, ça lui passera dans une heure ou deux" dit Trowa en haussant les épaules.

"Vous croyez qu'il est conscient ? J'ai toujours rêvé de tripatouiller sa tresse" dit Wufeï en se rapprochant du lit.

Heero grogna et Wufeï se figea ; il n'était pas suicidaire.

"Hola, molo Heero ! Colle-lui un panneau propriété privée pendant que tu y es"

Et avec ces mots, Wufeï commença à prendre soin de son patient. La réunion étant officieusement terminée, Quatre et Trowa sortirent vaquer à leurs occupations avant d'arriver sur la planète Psion.

Tout en marchant, Trowa jeta un coup d'œil à Quatre :

"Tu l'as vraiment pas fait exprès ?"

Quatre fit un petit sourire en coin :

"*Une* seule personne a le droit de mater mes fesses et c'est toi Trowa, tu devrais le savoir. Espérons que ça servira de leçon à Duo. C'est pas parce que je suis une femme dans cet univers que je suis automatiquement la potiche de service !"

Trowa ne répondit rien. Il était trop occupé à jauger d'un œil approbateur les nouvelles mensurations de Quatre. 

*******

Dans le prochain épisode de cette saga épique : un ordinateur amoureux, un Duo libidineux et un vulcain exaspéré qui décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure.


	4. En rut, vulcain !

L'intégralité de ce fic est dédicacé à Laurie, ma béta. Sans elle, ce fic serait mort-né dans mon carnet à idées. Et sans sa collaboration, il serait bourré de coquilles agaçantes. Agenouillez-vous et priez sainte Laurie, mécréants !

Nombre de fois où Heero hausse un sourcil dans ce chapitre : 2

Le présent fic est une fusion loufoque avec Star Trek. Vous ne connaissez pas l'univers de ce space opéra ? Pas de problème, parce que les Gboys non plus ! Ni les Gboys ni Star Trek ne m'appartiennent, mais la collision entre les deux et les victimes collatérales chez les extraterrestres sont ma pure création (après un gros abus de thé, j'avoue !)

Avis : Ce fic étant une parodie, nous vous prions de ne pas lire en mangeant ou en buvant. Tout étranglement de rire dû au non respect des consignes de sécurité ne pourra pas être reproché à l'auteur. Vous lisez à vos risques et périls.

Tout le monde est prêt ?

Energize !

Duo : Capitaine Smirk (Kirk)

Heero : Second in command Spook (Spock)

Trowa : Enginer Trowie (Scotty)

Quatre : Lieutenant HipHipHoura (Uhura)

Wufeï : Docteur MacCrow (mon dieu le mauvais jeu de mot…mais enfin, Wufeï reste un Mac comme ça…) (MacCoy)

_Erszebeth_

_Gundam__ Wing Trek_

_Chapitre trois : En rut, vulcain !_

Quelques heures plus tard, tous nos héros étaient sur la passerelle de commande de l'Enterprise. Duo avait récupéré de sa paralysie en ronchonnant un petit peu mais en gros, tout était en ordre. Les moteurs du vaisseau s'arrêtèrent ; leur destination était en vue.

"Nous sommes arrivés capitaine !"

"Montrez nous la planète sur l'écran de visualisation"

La planète Psion apparu devant leurs yeux dans toute sa gloire orange disco garanti années soixante. Toujours très observateur, Heero grogna :

"Hn. On dirait une boule de papier mâché avec une ampoule allumée à l'intérieur."

Duo réprima un rire car c'était très exactement ce à quoi ressemblait la planète et il se tourna vers Quatre :

"HipHipHoura, veuillez signifier notre arrivée aux autorités de Psion"

Quatre hocha la tête :

"Canal de communication ouvert, capitaine."

Devant les yeux de l'équipage, un extraterrestre à l'air très officiel apparu à l'écran. Pour un alien, il avait l'air assez humanoïde, si on omettait son front plus large que celui des êtres humains normaux, indiquant une capacité cérébrale à l'évidence supérieure.

"Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur Psion, Capitaine Smirk. Je suis le légat Tyr, chargé de vous expliquer le problème de notre planète. Mais j'imagine que vous souhaitez descendre voir cela de plus près par vous-même ?"

Duo gonfla sa poitrine et répondit :

"Nous arrivons dans quelques minutes, légat Tyr, juste le temps de nous télétransporter."

Il fit signe à Heero et Wufeï de le suivre et tous trois se dirigèrent vers le télétransporteur, la porte se refermant derrière aux avec un "shwek" chuinté. Au bout de quelques instants de couloirs absolument similaires Duo dit :

"Hey les mecs, vous êtes sûrs qu'on avance parce que j'ai l'impression d'être passé quinze fois dans le même couloir…"

Sans répondre, Heero se tourna vers une porte qui s'ouvrit elle aussi dans un pur chuintement trekien. Ils étaient contre toute attente arrivés à destination. D'un œil soupçonneux, Duo reluqua le télétransporteur. A son humble avis, il ressemblait à un gros tas de tôles malicieux. Il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à ce truc pour lui recoller tous ses bouts dans l'ordre voulu par la nature mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en la matière. Cela aurait semblé beaucoup trop suspect si il avait décidé d'utiliser un runabout pour arriver à destination.

Il monta sur la plateforme avec un air peu rassuré et il tapota la machine de la main en priant mentalement :

_Gentil télétransporteur, gentil… Joue pas au légo avec moi comme un gamin de 4 ans et recolle-moi comme il faut, ok ?_

Heero observa le manège de Duo le sourcil levé comme si celui-ci avait perdu  quelques boulons de plus quand Quatre l'avait zappé ; en ce qui le concernait, Duo pouvait se révéler particulièrement illogique quand ça le prenait. Finalement il haussa les épaules et ordonna au technicien de les envoyer sur la planète avant que Duo n'ait le temps de le réaliser.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, ce fut sur Psion dans un grésillement lumineux pseudo technoïde. Le premier souci de Duo fut de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de bouts qui dépassaient là où il ne fallait pas, le second de regarder si il avait bien une atmosphère au-dessus de la tête. Après tout, cette fichue machine aurait pu le rematérialiser sur orbite, pour autant qu'il le savait.

Mais bon, la scénariste avait été gentille avec lui et ses petits copains. Ils étaient là où ils devaient être et leur puzzle moléculaire était en ordre. L'opération n'était pas si désagréable que Duo l'avait craint. Ça picotait juste un peu.

Ils se étaient dans une grande pièce et le légat Tyr se trouvait devant eux, drapé dans quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à une toge écarlate.

Duo serra formellement la main au représentant psionien et lui présenta Heero et Wufeï avant que le légat rentre dans le vif du sujet :

"Dites-moi capitaine, que savez-vous de notre civilisation ?"

Duo avait bien étudié sa leçon et les données disponibles à bord de l'Enterprise, Heero y avait veillé dès que Duo était sorti de sa paralysie :

"Et bien, vous êtes une civilisation techniquement très avancée qui fonctionne sur l'énergie psychique, si je ne m'abuse, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce qui nous amène ici."

"J'y viens capitaine. Voyez-vous, il y a une vingtaine d' années, un de nos savants a trouvé comment créer artificiellement un neurone protoplasmique en structure silicone, bref, comment créer la base d'une intelligence artificielle d'une toute nouvelle génération. Mais là où sa découverte a été encore plus surprenante, c'est que le neurone était sensible à l'énergie psychique que nous générons. Stimulé avec nos influx psychiques, le neurone montrait un développement étonnant en se multipliant et créant des synapses. Nous avons donc décidé de réunir l'énergie psychique de tous les habitants de notre planète et nous avons ainsi obtenu un supercerveau artificiel. Un cerveau tellement puissant, non seulement au niveau cortex qu'au niveau des pouvoirs psychiques qu'il a très rapidement pris une place considérable dans notre société"

Heero hocha la tête :

"D'après ce que je sais, ce fameux ordinateur gère tous les aspects de votre vie, de la gestion de vos villes à l'agriculture, même votre société… Et de plus ses pouvoirs psychiques lui permettent de prévoir à l'avance vos besoins de sorte que vous n'avez plus besoin de vous occuper que de vos loisirs…"

Visiblement, Heero n'appréciait pas du tout le style de vie des psioniens comme le montrait clairement son sourcil haussé.

Le légat Tyr acquiesça :

"En effet. Le travail n'est pas une chose qui existe en tant que tel sur Psion. Les charges sont ici plus honorifiques qu'autre choses tant la puissance de calcul de l'Ordinateur est grande"

"Et j'imagine que si votre ordinateur avait soudain un problème technique, c'est toute votre société qui serait en danger" dit Wufeï en se mêlant à la conversation.

"Oui. Et c'est pour cela que nous avons fait appel à vous. Nous avons essayé de régler le problème mais rien n'y fait. Voyez-vous, quand nous avons abreuvé Oho de notre énergie psychique pour aider son développement, nous lui avons également donné des sentiments, une identité humaine…"

Duo fronça les sourcils :

"Oho ? C'est le nom de votre super cerveau ? Pourquoi il s'appelle comme ça, parce que c'est un gros problème ?"

"Mais non, O.O comme Ordinateur Organique !"

"Vous l'appelez comme ça et ensuite vous vous étonnez qu'il soit de mauvais poil ? C'est même pas une excuse de nom votre truc !

"Si seulement c'était aussi simple… L'ordinateur veut cesser de s'occuper de notre société et ainsi mettre la vie de millions de gens en péril parce qu'il… Parce qu'il est amoureux.

"Euh, vous pouvez répéter ? Ce tas de vis et de circuits siliconés est amoureux ? Mais de quoi bon Dieu, de la machine à raktajino ?"

Le légat soupira :

"Il est amoureux… De la technicienne de maintenance. Vous voyez bien qu'il ne soit qu'un cerveau artificiel, Oho ne se considère pas comme un ordinateur en soi. En ce qui le concerne, il est un être vivant. Il veut prendre sa retraite et passer le reste de sa vie avec Kshandra."

Wufeï grimaça : 

"C'est un problème : qu'est ce qui définit la vie ? D'après ce que vous nous avez dit sur votre ordinateur, il est en effet une forme de vie et a des droits en tant que tel."

Le débat philosophique naissant fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une charmante jeune femme qui eut aussitôt toute l'attention de Duo… Et de Heero par voie de conséquence.

Tous les systèmes d'alerte du vulcain virèrent au rouge tandis que ses yeux analysaient la belle jeune femme enroulée dans un savant drapé de tissu qui ne laissait rien ignorer de ses formes de rêve :

_Alerte ! Choucroute blondasse extraterrestre à trois heures !_

Heero jeta un coup d'œil à Duo. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait : celui-ci était littéralement en train de baver. 

Le légat fit les présentations :

"Messieurs, je vous présente Kshandra, la technicienne de maintenance en chef de Oho."

Duo fut le plus rapide pour s'approcher de la jeune femme, lui serrer la main et loucher sans vergogne son décolleté (plongeant, comme par hasard…) :

"Capitaine Duo Smirk pour vous servir mademoiselle. J'ai soudain l'impression que je comprends beaucoup mieux votre problème… Et ce cher Oho."

Il se sentait soudain une incontrôlable envie de prendre à bras le corps le problème (littéralement) et d'améliorer les relations fédération-psion d'une manière inédite qui n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la diplomatie. En ce qui le concernait, l'ordinateur avait très bon goût.

Heero lui se sentait prêt à exploser, à choper Duo par la tresse et à le traîner dans un coin pour faire… pour faire… Il était soudain incapable de penser logiquement, ce qui, si il avait été en état de s'en rendre compte, ne pouvait dire qu'une chose pour un vulcain…

Wufeï jeta un coup d'œil latéral à Heero. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Le vulcain semblait être sur le point de péter une durite et Duo n'avait rien remarqué. Il s'était renseigné. La seule fois où un vulcain perdait la tête, c'était dans des circonstances bien particulières…

La jeune femme sourit poliment. Elle ne semblait pas inintéressée par Duo, loin de là et ça n'échappa pas aux yeux scrutateurs d'un certain vulcain très possessif :

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous présenter à Oho"

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas. La salle suivante était tout simplement immense. En plein milieu se trouvait un gigantesque bassin de liquide d'un jaune pâle transparent dans lequel baignait un non moins gigantesque cerveau protoplasmique relié par des câbles à des imposants ordinateurs qui constituaient les murs de la pièce et l'interface de Oho avec le reste des systèmes automatisés de la planète. Les trois pilotes de gundam avaient beau y être plus où moins préparés, la vision avait de quoi surprendre.

"Oho" dit Kshandra " Je te présente le capitaine Smirk et ses deux hommes. Ils sont ici pour te parler."

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre mais elle arriva par un moyen inattendu. Les mots :

_"Bien. Mais ils ne changeront rien à ma résolution. " _raisonnèrent dans la tête de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Oho communiquait psychiquement.

Duo croisa les bras. En moins de 48 heures il était passé de la familiarité du cockpit du Deathscythe à faire la causette à un ordi gigantesque, il y avait de quoi provoquer un choc culturel. Heureusement, Duo avait toujours été hautement adaptable et c'est pourquoi il n'était pas le moins du monde défrisé. En ce qui le concernait, l'ordinateur avait sérieusement besoin qu'on lui resserre quelques boulons :

"Bien. Si j'ai bien compris la situation, tu es amoureux de cette jeune personne" dit-il en se rapprochant de Kshandra.

_"C'est exact."_

Duo s'humecta les lèvres :

"Et tu comptes la rendre heureuse comme le ferait n'importe quel psionien, te marier avec elle et tout le toutim, pas vrai ?"

_"Oui. Et personne, pas même vous, ne m'en empêchera."_

Duo eut un sourire distinctif que Heero et Wufeï connaissaient bien depuis le temps, celui qui signifiait que quelque chose était sur le point de vous sauter à la gueule où que Duo avait un lapin dans sa manche. Ils ne furent pas déçus :

"Oh, mais je suis pour la liberté individuelle, moi. Je ne t'empêcherai pas de faire ce que tu veux mais il y a juste une petite question que je me pose… Il faut voir la vérité en face… Comment veux-tu la rendre heureuse si tu n'es même pas capable de la satisfaire sexuellement ?" dit-il avec un grand sourire."

Pour le coup, Oho resta muet de surprise devant la logique tordue de Duo et il ne fut pas le seul. L'américain continua :

"C'est vrai, question cerveau t'es numéro un mais pour le reste… pas de bras, pas de jambes et surtout pas de…"

Un Wufeï et Heero rougissants intervinrent en cœur in extremis :

"Duo !"

Celui-ci leur adressa un petit sourire innocent qui ne trompait personne :

"Ben quoi ? J'allais juste dire qu'apparemment il ne savait pas parler aux femmes ?"

Ces deux coéquipiers étouffèrent un soupir de soulagement, hélas trop tôt car il ajouta :

"Sans compter que bien sûr, tu n'es même pas outillé pour ça !"

Heero gémit presque :

"DUO !!!"

"Alors là bravo, on a bien besoin d'un ordinateur traumatisé par tes leçons de biologie comparée !" ajouta un Wufeï rouge comme une tomate.

Duo leur fit un large sourire. Sa démonstration était imparable, la preuve : Oho était muet de surprise. Il attrapa la jeune femme par la taille :

"Cela dit, ce problème peut se résoudre très facilement…"

Heero ne le laissa pas finir. Dès que Duo avait touché la jeune femme, quelque chose avait cédé en lui. En un éclair il était près de l'américain et lui fit une prise vulcaine en lui pinçant un nerf qui rendit Duo inconscient en une seconde. Sans ajouter un mot, il attrapa Duo et le mis sur son épaule comme un sac de patates avant de sortir de la pièce, plantant là Wufeï. Celui-ci soupira ; pour quiconque connaissait un tant soit peu la biologie vulcaine, c'était clair : Heero venait de rentrer en rut. Ça allait être la fête à Duo ce soir.__

********

Lorsque Duo reprit connaissance, il était dans le turbolift de l'Enterprise avec un Heero qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Il déglutit et demanda :

"Euh, Heero, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Le pauvre Duo n'avait pas la tête claire, mais qui l'aurait eu en se réveillant avec un Heero qui vous contemple comme le loup affamé dévore des yeux un mouton ?

Heero dit d'une voix rauque sans quitter Duo des yeux :

"Turbolift, stop"

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa entre deux étages et Duo eut envie de se faire tout petit.

"Heero qu'est ce que ?"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Heero venait profiter de l'ouverture de sa bouche pour faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant que de parler.

Duo écarquilla les yeux : Heero était en train de l'embrasser et son cerveau passa tout d'un coup en surmultiplé juste parce qu'il avait les lèvres du vulcain sur les siennes. Cependant, il lui semblait bien qu'un phénomène encore plus étrange était en train de se produire :

_Oh oh… J'entends la harpe et les violons,_

_ y'a des pétales de roses et des plumes qui volent dans l'air alors que c'est pas la saison_

_ et bon sang ! Même dans ses yeux brillent des étoiles à protons !_

_Mon Dieu !_

Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute :

_Je viens de passer dans la shoujo dimension !_

_(et je fais des rimes débiles sans raison !)_

C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait lorsque tout d'un coup il sentit que la main de Heero était descendu à un endroit pas très politiquement correct…

Il étouffa un gémissement quand la main possessive du vulcain se referma sur son érection naissante. 

_Où après tout, peut être bien que non._

Heero, lui, était très loin de l'esprit shoujo. Il ne réfléchissait plus logiquement, il ne réfléchissait plus tout court. Ses hormones avaient pris le pouvoir et ce qu'elles voulaient c'était Duo, là, tout de suite, dans le turbolift. Les yeux dans ceux de l'américain, il murmura avec conviction :

"Tu es à moi"

Duo n'était pas contrariant et la proposition de Heero avait pour lui tout d'un plan, et d'un bon ! Il répondit donc "ok" dans un soupir. Il ne le regretta pas car l'instant d'après, Heero tomba à genoux et entreprit de le délester de son pantalon réglementaire pour le gratifier d'une fellation qui acheva de le mettre dans le même état que Heero.

Comme ils étaient concentrés sur autre chose, ils ne surent jamais comment ils atteignirent les quartiers de Spook. Il y a fort à parier que les trois quarts de l'équipage de l'Enterprise les avaient vu y entrer et qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt de l'oublier.

Heero Yuy en rut vulcain était vraiment quelque chose de très impressionnant.

**********

Notes de l'auteur :

Raktajino : L'équivalent du café dans Star Trek.

Shoujo : Désignation du manga pour filles. Vous savez, ces merveilleux manga où les filles ont des étoiles dans les yeux, où y'a des pétales dans le fond même quand c'est pas la saison et où tout est romantique…

Runabout : Petit vaisseau éclaireur de la fédération

Turbolift : ascenseur entre les différents ponts de l'enterprise.

Dans le prochain épisode de ce space soap opéra yaoi : Quatre pilotes très stimulés, un pouvoir psychique bien utile, un Wufeï traumatisé et un ordinateur en pièces détachées pour avoir contrarié un Heero en rut Vulcain.

Si vous avez aimé, laissez-moi donc une review histoire de partager votre enthousiasme avec moi ^_^ !


	5. Beam me up Trowie !

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Sakurazukalori, ma beta en or (bien que traîne la patte) et, en guest star, Meanne, qui m'a dit que la première version du présent chapitre était un peu too much. Merci Meanne pour ta prompte intervention, j'espère que la version 2.0 te plaira.

Le kilt de Trowa fait une apparition grâce (ou à cause de) Laurie. Applaudissez-là, si elle ne l'avait pas mentionné une fois en passant, je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

Attention, ce chapitre est franchement hentaï (mais vous deviez le voir venir, non ^^ ?). Lime, sous-entendus, métaphores imagées et j'en passe. Rating R. Si vous n'aimez pas l'idée de deux hommes qui deviennent cosy entre eux, ne lisez pas !

Nombre de fois où Heero hausse un sourcil dans ce chapitre : 6

Le présent fic est une fusion loufoque avec Star Trek. Vous ne connaissez pas l'univers de ce space opéra ? Pas de problème, parce que les Gboys non plus ! Ni les Gboys ni Star Trek ne m'appartiennent, mais la collision entre les deux et les victimes collatérales chez les extraterrestres sont ma pure création (après un gros abus de thé, j'avoue !)

Avis : Ce fic étant une parodie, nous vous prions de ne pas lire en mangeant ou en buvant. Tout étranglement de rire dû au non respect des consignes de sécurité ne pourra pas être reproché à l'auteur. Vous lisez à vos risques et périls.

Tout le monde est prêt ?

Energize !

Duo : Capitaine Smirk (Kirk)

Heero : Second in command Spook (Spock)

Trowa : Enginer Trowie (Scotty)

Quatre : Lieutenant HipHipHoura (Uhura)

Wufeï : Docteur MacCrow (mon dieu le mauvais jeu de mot…mais enfin, Wufeï reste un Mac comme ça…) (MacCoy)

_Erszebeth_

_Gundam Wing Trek_

_Chapitre quatre : Beam me up, Trowie !_

_or_

_(To go where no man has gone before)_

Comme il l'a été dit précédemment, Duo et Heero se trouvaient à peu près n'importe où sauf dans la shoujo dimension, c'est-à-dire dans une dimension loufoque, plus exactement sur le point de tâcher irrémédiablement les draps du commandant en second Spook à l'aide de fluides corporels que je ne nommerais pas. Pour preuve, ils étaient tous les deux à peu près totalement dépourvus de pyjamas de l'espace et faisaient ce que tous les gens à peu près dépourvus de pyjamas tout court font dans leur lit quand ils n'y sont pas seuls.

Dois-je vous faire un dessin ?

Le rut vulcain s'était déclanché et Heero avait l'impulsion irrépressible de faire sien le partenaire qu'il s'était fixé, le transformant ainsi presque en bête sauvage. C'était le seul moment où les vulcains ne pensaient plus logiquement et agissaient avec leur instinct animal. Ça avait aussi comme avantage de les transformer en bête de sexe comme Duo était en train de l'apprendre à son plus grand plaisir.

L'atmosphère était chaude, et ce n'était certainement pas l'américain, pour l'heure en train de haleter sous l'assaut d'un Heero très déterminé, qui aurait prétendu le contraire.

Rendons hommage à la nature analytique du vulcain de base : Heero était présentement très occupé à classifier par ordre d'importance et de sensibilité les zones érogènes de son très cher capitaine en procédant avec méthode. En effet, Duo, toujours très vocal, variait l'intensité des décibels qu'il émettait en fonction du stimulus. Par exemple, un pincement de téton provoquait chez Duo un cri du plus bel alto (dans les 60 db environ).

Cela donnait, en clair, un très plaisant concert de musique de chambre fait de soupirs, de gémissements et de cris qui prouvaient au moins une chose : Heero était un virtuose lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer du Duo Maxwell.

De jouer à jouir, il n'y avait qu'un pas que Heero semblait ne pas vouloir franchir dans l'immédiat, testant tous les sons qu'il arrivait à produire en tripotant allegro ma non troppo le bel américain. Aaah, les plaisirs de la découverte musicale !

Beethoven, bien que non vulcain, en aurait été vert.

Duo aurait bien sûr énormément apprécié de passer à la vitesse supérieure mais hélas :

Petit un, la force d'un vulcain est dix fois supérieure à celle d'un homme et Heero le maintenait fermement sous lui.

Petit deux, Duo avait autant de coordination qu'il est possible d'en avoir quand votre cerveau est réduit à l'état d'une soupe de neurones par le désir.

Ce fut, heureusement pour le pauvre Duo prêt à exploser de désir inassouvi, le moment que Heero choisit pour se rappeler sa nature intrinsèque de vulcain. En plus de toutes les intéressantes capacités physiques déjà citées, les vulcains avaient également des pouvoirs psychiques et, voulant instinctivement se rapprocher autant que possible de Duo, Heero enclencha involontairement un pouvoir qu'il ne savait pas posséder répondant au doux nom de fusion mentale.

Celle-ci agit en fusionnant les pensées et les sentiments des deux pilotes, permettant aux deux parties concernées de ressentir les sensations de l'autre. C'est ainsi que Heero, qui avait jusque là une féroce mainmise sur leur étreinte gémit en sentant le plaisir de Duo surgir en lui. Retrouvant un peu de son contrôle, Duo, qui n'était pas homme à laisser passer un tel avantage, en profita pour retourner son compagnon comme une crêpe et à le soumettre au même type de torture sensuelle qui lui avait été infligé auparavant.

C'était à présent au tour de Heero de gémir et laissez-moi vous dire que Duo prenait un plaisir malicieux à assister à ce concert en place V.I.P, c'est-à-dire à cheval sur son commandant en second avec leurs deux membres qui se touchaient et se frottaient juste comme il le faut à chaque va-et-vient des reins de Duo qui obtenait enfin une stimulation directe. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il avait le sens du rythme.

Il a déjà été établi par la plupart des auteurs de fanfiction que l'alchimie "Heero et Duo ensemble dans un lit, où partout ailleurs pour ce que l'on en sait" était explosive, mais avez-vous pensé à la même alchimie lorsque chacun des deux pilotes peuvent, en plus de ressentir leur propre extase, ressentir celle de leur partenaire ?

Disons juste que nos deux protagonistes étaient en train d'apprendre que oui, l'atmosphère pouvait devenir plus chaude, jusqu'à en devenir brûlante.

N'en pouvant plus, Duo sauta vers la table de nuit à la recherche de n'importe quel moyen de lubrification. Bien sûr, en accord avec la règle universelle qui veut que tout couple yaoi ait tout ce qu'il faut sous la main, il trouva bien entendu le lubrifiant réglementaire de la fédération car cet univers, bien que loufoque, n'en était pas moins yaoi ET hentaï. Le tube était d'ailleurs bien entamé, ce qui laissait à penser que les Smirk et Spook originaux entretenaient eux aussi le même genre de … euh… relations.

Toujours liés par la fusion mentale, Heero demanda :

_Aaann__… Duo, qu'est ce que ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller mentalement plus loin car Duo lui répondit en lui appliquant le lubrifiant sur son membre turgide. Lorsque la vague de plaisir consécutive à cette action diminua un peu, Heero rouvrit les yeux pour voir un Duo très déterminé qui s'apprêtait à…

Disons que son esprit de vulcain reçut plus qu'un petit choc en analysant cette situation et que ses deux sourcils se haussèrent tant il était grand… Duo le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit mentalement :

_Assez parlé Heero, et si tu allais plutôt là où aucun homme… hum, je veux dire, aucun vulcain  n'a jamais été ? [1]_

Et, ajoutant le geste aux paroles, il s'empala sans autre forme de procès sur Heero, les menant tous deux vers un glorieux crescendo.

Moult répétitions du même acte plus tard avec quelques variations notables sur qui menait l'autre à la baguette, Heero et Duo gisaient sur le lit, épuisés, satisfaits, ravis et en panne de lubrifiant.

Duo poussa un petit soupir et blottit sa joue contre l'épaule de Heero. Sa libido était enfin satisfaite. Heero tourna sa tête vers lui :

"Duo, on peut savoir pourquoi tu as dragué cette fille ?"

Duo réfléchit lentement et, après avoir étouffé un bâillement, il répondit :

"Je sais pas, c'est comme si j'avais entendu une petite voix dans ma tête me dire que c'était mon devoir d'explorateur de l'espace de draguer toutes les jolies extraterrestres blondes avec une choucroute sur la tête… Même si ça a l'air idiot quand je le dis." Il se tu quelques secondes puis continua : "Mais on dirait que mon second avait quelques objections à émettre à ce sujet"

Heero rougit et dit, quelque peu gêné :

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…"

Mais Duo, lui, n'était pas du tout satisfait de cette réponse il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et surtout les sentiments que Heero ne s'avouait pas facilement :

"Logiquement, tu devrais être jaloux"

Heero haussa un sourcil et répondit automatiquement :

"Vraiment ? Alors je suis jaloux !"

Duo sourit ; peut-être qu'un espoir était permis. Il continua :

"Parce que tu tiens à moi ?"

Heero fronça un sourcil :

"Non, parce que c'est logique que je sois jaloux."

Duo soupira, pas qu'un peu déçu. Heero pouvait être si frustrant parfois…

"Heero… Parfois je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu fonctionnes…"

"Je fonctionne logiquement. Tout le contraire de toi, en somme."

Duo étouffa un nouveau soupir et décida de changer de sujet de conversation. D'après ce qu'il avait vu de la nature de la fusion mentale, il se pouvait bien que les Gboys aient la solution à leur petit problème. Il fit part de son idée à Heero :

"En tous cas, je sais comment obtenir ce qui nous manquait pour retourner chez nous à présent."

Heero haussa un sourcil :

"Tu n'as de bonnes idées qu'au lit, c'est ça ?"

Duo rougit et dit :

"Et ensuite c'est *moi* le baka. Te rends-tu compte qu'avec ta fusion mentale on va pouvoir savoir à quelle vitesse nous sommes rentrés dans l'atmosphère ?"

"Même si je suis capable de lire dans vos cerveaux, je ne peux pas lire dans le mien" objecta Heero.

"Déjà fait Heero. Tu allais à 205 mètres par seconde, très exactement" répondit Duo, son sourire "j'ai un lapin dans ma manche" affiché sur son visage. "La fusion mentale porte bien son nom, moi aussi je peux lire dans ton esprit quand tu la déclenche…"

"Je ne vais même pas te demander *quand* tu as cherché cette information dans mon cerveau" dit Heero en haussant un nouveau un sourcil, le gauche.

L'américain, toujours souriant, ne répondit rien. Lui seul pouvait extirper des informations en plus d'autre chose pendant une séance de sexe oral.

*********

Après avoir pris un peu de repos bien mérité, Duo et Heero regagnèrent la passerelle où ils trouvèrent un Wufeï qui les contempla, ayant à son tour un sourcil haussé, avec un peu d'agacement ; après tout, les deux amants l'avait planté tout seul sur Psion et il avait dû expliquer, avec beaucoup de gêne, que le capitaine avait un important problème interne à régler de toute urgence (c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire).

Les chinois détestent perdre la face et Wufeï ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. Cependant, il connaissait aussi ses deux partenaires et savait que leur reprocher leur comportement ne servirait à rien ; Duo prendrait ses remontrances par-dessus la jambe et Heero les ignorerait purement et simplement.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil ; il ne pouvait voir Quatre et Trowa nulle part. 

"Hey Feï, on a trouvé comment avoir nos relevés de vélocité. Tu peux nous dire où sont Tro et Q, histoire qu'on fasse un briefing ?"

A ces mots, l'agacement de Wufeï augmenta d'un cran. Les deux amoureux s'étaient défilés un petit moment plus tôt, le plantant là comme Heero et Duo l'avaient fait. Si Wufeï avait été un peu plus franc avec lui même, il aurait réalisé qu'il n'était pas en colère parce que ses coéquipiers lui avaient laissé tout le boulot, mais plutôt parce qu'il était le seul a ne pas avoir un moyen de soulager sa tension… En un mot comme en cent, Wufeï était méchamment frustré et ça jouait sur son humeur. Il répondit donc :

"Aucune idée. Si vous avez fini de vous tripoter, vous devriez aller les chercher par vous même"

"On va les chercher. Tu viens avec nous" dit Heero en lui saisissant l'épaule avec autorité. Wufeï n'eut pas d'autre alternative que de suivre le mouvement. 

Au bout d'un moment à chercher dans des couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous, Heero se figea : d'étranges bruits semblaient provenir de la salle des machines. Ils s'y dirigèrent et, juste avant que la porte de l'ingénierie s'ouvre dans son chuintement habituel, ils s'immobilisèrent en entendant un cri de jouissance :

"Ooooooh ! Beam me up, Trowie !" [2]

Heero, Duo et Wufeï se regardèrent, la même conclusion leur venant à l'esprit même si ce fut Duo qui la vocalisa :

"Ne me dites pas qu'ils font ce que je pense ? ! Mon Dieu. Tro en train de tringler Q en fille. Ça c'est le genre de choses auxquelles on ne veut surtout pas penser"

Heero lui avait, à son habitude, un sourcil haussé.

Car si on établit qu'une performance sexuelle peut-être mesurée aux décibels alors, sans aucun doute, Trowa devait être particulièrement spectaculaire derrière la porte…

A côté, Wufeï était tout pâle, au bord du saignement de nez. Légèrement vacillant sur ses pieds, il gémit :

" Je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce qu'ils font derrière cette porte… Je ne veux même pas l'imaginer ! "

"Ah bon ? Moi j'imagine très bien et, d'après ce que j'entends, Trowa à l'air d'être un sacré bon coup" remarqua à voix haute Duo.

Heero, sans décoller ses yeux de la porte ou baisser son sourcil, frappa Duo sur la tête, mais celui-ci était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il entendait qu'il ne le sentit même pas.

Quelques moments plus tard, les choses se calmèrent notablement dans la pièce et c'est un Trowa portant en tout et pour tout un riquiqui kilt écossais avec chaussettes assorties qui apparut, dévoilé par la porte chuintante.

"Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir invité au spectacle" dit-il d'un ton calme. Apparemment, avoir été surpris dans une telle position ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Duo fit ce pour quoi il était célèbre, c'est-à-dire qu'il détendit aussitôt l'atmosphère :

"Et quel performance ! Si le ramage se rapporte au plumage, tu es un showman né, Trowa !" s'exclama-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Trowa ne dit rien mais sourit presque d'un centimètre entier (record battu).

C'est alors que Quatre, en petite culotte et en plein processus de rhabillage montra le bout de son nez, un sourire extatique et repu aux lèvres qui indiquait jusqu'à quel point Trowa était doué.

A cette vue, Wufeï pâlit encore, si c'était possible. Entre le jaune malsain de son visage et le bleu terne de son uniforme, il était curieusement bi chromatique. Si il avait pu imaginer que c'était dans ces conditions qu'il gagnerait son pari, il se serait tu. D'abord Duo et Heero puis Trowa et Quatre ?

"Je crois que je vais être malade", gémit-il à mi-voix.

"J'imagine que si vous êtes venus nous chercher tous les trois, c'est que vous avez quelque chose d'important à nous dire ?" dit Trowa en ignorant le chinois.

Duo expliqua rapidement la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les pilotes étaient passés à la fusion mentale et les Gboys détenaient enfin les informations qui leur permettraient de rentrer chez eux.

Voyant que Heero était préoccupé, Duo lui posa la main sur l'épaule et le regarda dans les yeux. Heero répondit à la question non formulée :

"Beuh … Leur mémoire à court terme était pleine de sexe. Je me sens tout poisseux"

L'américain sourit :

"Ben alors, on a qu'à retourner faire des galipettes dans le lit "

"Kuso, Duo, tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Sans compter que si on suit ton plan, je me sentirais *encore plus poisseux* et cette fois-ci, ce ne sera plus au figuré."

"Peut-être, mais tu sais que tu en as envie", fit Duo en haussant ses sourcils d'une manière avenante.

"Hn. Il doit avoir quelque chose d'illogique dans le fait que je trouve ce que tu viens de dire parfaitement logique, mais je ne vois pas quoi. Vraiment fascinant." Dit Heero en haussant un sourcil.

"Vois les choses en face Heero : On en sait jamais trop sur le sexe et je suis sûr que tu as envie d'approfondir tes connaissances, pas vrai ?"

Duo avait depuis longtemps appris quels arguments avaient du poids sur Heero.

"Hn. Ma foi, si c'est pour faire avancer la science…"

Duo étouffa un "_Yes_ !"  en pensée.__

Wufeï, lui, était toujours sous le choc :

"Pourvu que je n'en rêve pas cette nuit…" murmura-t-il dans son coin.             

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux (enfin, sauf Wufeï, bien sûr) quand, avec un timing diabolique et beaucoup d'à-propos, Duo disparu de la pièce dans un flash de lumière brillante. Il venait d'être téléporté ailleurs, ou plutôt devrais-je dire que l'américain venait d'être enlevé.

Réalisant ce qu'il s'était passé, Heero prit les commandes et, regagnant la passerelle de commande, il mit l'Enterprise en alerte rouge.

Traçant la télétransportation, Heero n'eut plus le moindre doute : Duo venait de se faire enlever par Oho en personne. Pour confirmer sa déduction, la voix mentale de l'ordinateur raisonna dans tous les esprits présents à bord du vaisseau.

_"Moi Oho, ordinateur suprême de Psion, détient votre capitaine en otage. Si mes revendications ne sont pas acceptées dans les 24H, je me verrais dans l'obligation de le tuer d'une manière graphique et très douloureuse"                                           _

Heero serra les poings. Il était tout d'un coup absolument furieux, chose qui ne lui arrivait que rarement.

A côté de lui, un membre de l'équipage s'exclama :

"Mr Spook ! Ils nous ont volé le capitaine !"

"Enfin débarrassés de ce bavard à la langue trop longue. Vite, tirons-nous d'ici avant qu'ils ne nous le rendent !" commenta Wufeï en plaisantant à moitié.

Heero ne dit rien mais jeta son très célèbre regard de la mort qui tue sur Wufeï, un de ses sourcils plus haussé que jamais. Celui-ci, mesurant au regard jusqu'à quel point le vulcain était en colère, rectifia très vite son point de vue, craignant pour sa vie :

"Euh, je veux dire… partons vite au secours de notre courageux capitaine !"

Car après tout, si Wufeï était sur les nerfs parce qu'il était le seul à être frustré sexuellement parlant, il n'en était pour autant suicidaire.

********       

Notes de l'auteur :

[1] Je sais, elle est un peu facile mais nous sommes dans une parodie yaoi de Star Trek. Elle était donc littéralement obligatoire ! Référence au générique de Star Trek  (To boldly go where no man has gone before)

[2] Beam me up, Trowie : référence à la phrase "Beam me up, Scottie" qui figure dans tout épisode de Star Trek qui se respecte a chaque fois que le capitaine Kirk souhaite regagner l'Enterprise à l'aide du télétransporteur. Pouvant se  traduire en gros par "envoies-moi en l'air", la phrase est souvent, ironiquement, utilisée dans d'autres contextes…

Avec, dans le prochain épisode de ce space soap opéra yaoi : Un ordinateur en pièces détachées, des extra-terrestres aux yeux pédonculés et la réponse à cette question : En quoi l'existence des 5 pilotes a-t-elle enrichi l'univers ? (soyez surpris !)

Bon. Ce chapitre m'a demandé du travail. Pas mal de travail. Alors ça serait gentil si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Review ? Pleeeeaaaase ?


End file.
